Ask Underswap!
by Duckstablook
Summary: Just ask I, Duckstablook, my bro Chipaton and the cast of Underswap any questions you want! Have a nice day!
1. Chapter 1

Duckstablook: Hey, I'm Duckstablook. Decided I'd try to do this... Go ahead and ask any question you want for me and my versions of the cast of US.

Chipaton: And people, since my big brother will absolutely bore you, I'll be your entertainment!

Duckstablook: I'm really glad Underswap us aren't a thing yet.

Sans: MWEH HEH HEH!

Chipaton: Hello, Sans!

Sans: Hi! Oh, are we going to get questions from humans now?

Duckstablook: Yes, Blue, we are.

Sans: EXCELLENT!

Duckstablook: See you soon, have good luck, Don't be a fool, I luck ducks.


	2. Chapter 2

*Chip is seen eating crackers in the background*

Duckstablook: Why, thank you for commenting, good sir! Great puns, also.

Sans: I love to cook tacos and think of cool things to say to impress Napstabot! I also like to make puns! Mweh heh heh! You are very talented in making them, may I add!

Papyrus: Great, another pun lover, just what I need. Well, uh, I'm Papyrus... I make hamburgers and sleep. I smoke, cause I don't have lungs, and I often go to Muffet's.

Sans: Ugh, stop insulting my love for puns and stop that insufferable smoking! IT IS UN HEALTHY, even if you ARE a skeleton!

Papyrus: Whatever, love you bro.

Sans: Mweh heh heh, love you aswell, brother, even if you do have unhealthy habits!

Ducktablook: Welp, Good luck, don't be a fool, I like ducks, see ya soon.

Chipaton: Wait, did we begin the chapter already!?


	3. Chapter 3

Duckstablook: Thanks, asker! *Highfives* And, yes, we will eventually have Underscramble and Storyshift.

Sans: Chara? Oh I love Chara! She's so sweet, and she freed us from the underground! She also loves my cooking, so Mweh heh heh!

Papyrus: Chara is a cool kid. Really nice too, but Frisk...? Well, let's just say she had a pretty rough time.

Sans: Who is this "Frisk"?

Napstabot: Yooooo, bro! Me and Happy are doing just FINE! We've been touring all across the country right now! The gig is radical!

Happstablook: The same cannot be said about confessing his feelings to S-

Napstabot: WELL THAT'S ENOUGH ABOUT ME! My cuz over here is the best singer ever! No wonder Numbskull likes you!

Happstablook: Napstabot's body is actually finished thanks to Undyne, so Napstabot has been especially hyper. And I'm happy since I am now dating Papyrus!

Asriel: Howdy! Did someone ask me a question?... Oh, the Floe's are doing fine! Actually, they've started their own university... But some of them are here to say hi!

Floes: HOWDY! HOWDY! HOWDY! HOWDY! HOWDY! HOW-

Duckstablook Good luck, don't be a fool, I like ducks, see you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

*Ducky breathes in deeply with his nose*

Duckstablook: Let's start with... this comment. You do know a crap load of others guys do the exact same thing I'm doing, so why release all your "advice" on the more popular ones instead of... y'know, me?

*Toriel appears behind Duckstablook and stares

Toriel: I have a feeling he wasn't actually asking ME to tell you those things.

*Switches to Sans and Paps*

Sans: That Ghost Rider guy scared me... But atleast he apologised! Maybe if he comes back I can make him some tacos.

Papyrus: WTF, why didn't he attack me?

Sans: What was that?

*Papyrus flips around and stares around absent mindlessly*

Sans: Uh, okay? Anyways, I actually entered into a cooking contest, and I managed to come in 2nd place! The winner was some guy called "Ramsey". He yelled a lot.

Papyrus: He's also the cook at Chara, Asriel and MK's school, and the kids like his cooking. Also, fyi, Underswap changes MOST of our personality traits, some of them stay. For example, I still love spaghetti.

Sans: What is an Underswap?

Papyrus: Nothing bro.

*The camera moves to Chip*

Chip: HEYO! I'm here to explain what exactly Underscramble is: IT IS COMPLETE MADNESS! Sans is Alphys, Mettaton is Papyrus, MK is Chara, Undyne is Toriel! But boy, it's really cute and cool.

*Screen goes over to Duck and Sans*

Sans: I know exactly what you're talking about! Paps really needs to loosen up with the puns and stop that smoking!

Duck: That's all the time we have! Good luck, don't be a fool, I like ducks, see you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Duckstablook: Sorry, I missed one question, so I'm here to answer it! Really sorry asker!

*Switches to Paps, Sans and Undyne*

Papyrus: Yes, we remember. Also, Sans is 14, so he's a teenager. I'm 24.

Sans: I was originally 20, but when I got captured by Error, who has been restored and is now a guardian like Geno and Ink, his stringy thingies were always around my soul, and eventually wore it down to the point where it reduced my age! SCIENCE IS WEIRD!

Undyne: Luckily I managed to build a machine to get to the "Anti-Void" and Papyrus managed to convince Error to become good.

Papyrus: On the bright side of everything, we got a new pal and my bro is somehow cuter then ever.

Sans: PAPYRUS! The Magnificent Sans will not be called "cute"!

Papyrus: Sure thing bro.

Sans: GAH! Well, after listening to me, Papyrus and Undyne explain this, I think you might understand... I was "knot" happy being there.

Papyrus:... I'm out.

*Switches to Duck and Chip*

Chip: Good luck, don't be a fool!

Duck: I like ducks, see you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Duckstablook: Why don't we put the comments in? I dunno. Also, thanks Aria Tavoosi for saying that. Here's a Sans taco. Comes with it's own Underswap Sans.

Underswap Sans: MWEH HEH HEH! Also, for your information, human...

It looks like you BEEF me to it on that taco pun, but in my opinion, it was pretty CHEESEY. Hahaha, wanna know whyPapyrus has LETTUCE make all of these? Because my brother is so COOL!

*Meanwhile with Papyrus and the asker*

Papyrus: well screw you too you little brat. ok.


End file.
